That's Life
by Yami of the Hikari
Summary: Seline is sucked into the YuGiOh! realm by way of a mysterious portal. Fist fic. PLEASE no flames!
1. The Portal

**That's Life**

Yami of the Hikari-Hi! This is my first fic, so don't kill me if it's bad! Oh yes. My name is Yami of the Hikari, but I like to be called Seline Tayraie (Ta-rah-e). Got it? (Death glares.) And this is my Hikari, Alanna.

Alanna-What do you want now? You've threatened me with that bloody metal bar you have! ;; tear, cry, cry.

Seline-Shut-up and say the disclaimer! NOW!

Alanna-Eep! Seline doesn't own and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh. Also, this is Seline's POV.

Seline-You forgot one thing. You are not real. I own you.

Alanna-Yeah.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and looked up sleepily.

My eyes widen in surprise as I cursed. Why on earth am I waking up at 7:00 on a Saturday?

"Alanna!" I screamed. "Why the heck am I waking up this early?"

"Don't you have to watch Yu-Gi-Oh or something?" She said, brushing out her brown hair.

"OH!" I said as I dashed to my bathroom. I quickly showered and pulled my brown hair into a half ponytail and put on hoop earrings, after putting on a baggy shirt and jeans.

I ran to the living room and jumped over top of the couch. I snatched the remote and turned on the T.V. and clicked it to channel 20 while coughing.

My mouth dropped open. Yu-Gi-Oh wasn't on! And it wasn't on for the rest of the day!

"You stupid T.V.! I hate you!" I screamed.

I stormed out of the house and slammed the door. I paused on the sidewalk to catch my breath after a while of fuming and running.

Behind me, something was glowing fiercely white. I turned, screamed (again!)and was sucked through a hole!

"Do you think she's okay Atemu?" I heard a voice nervously say.

"Mm?" I asked, slightly unconscious.

"You guys, I think she's waking up!" A girl's voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked into the face that was staring at me.

He grinned as he said, "You look like someone tried to murder you."

My eyes widened as I said, "What!" and sat up extremely fast. Too fast. Mine and the boy's head collided and I leaned back.

"Ouch!" the boy yelled.

I jumped up and yelled, "You baka tomb robber! You made me hit my head!"

"Y..you know I'm a tomb robber?" Bakura gasped.

"Yes. I also know your name. You're Bakura, Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Anzu, Serenity, Joey, Honda, Duke, Malik, and what the heck are you doing here Kaiba?" I asked, while pointing.

"Going to school." Seto answered coolly.

"I know that! I mean, what are you doing here with these guys? I thought you didn't like them." I said, my face turning pink.

"I don't like them." Seto said and walked forward. I tripped him and said, "Oops, did I do that?" and smirked while everyone (excluding Kaiba) laughed. (A.N. don't kill me Seto fan girls. I dislike Kaiba, so too bad)

I sneezed and I changed from human to anime. I had jet black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the girls' school uniform.

Everyone stared. Even Seto.

"How did you do that!" Malik yelled.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed." My magic goes haywire if I sneeze or cough or get sick." I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, well, let's go to school." Anzu said.

"Did you **have** to remind us about school?" Joey and Honda complained.

"Yes, now let's go." Anzu said sternly, marching ahead of us. We all followed ('cept Seto) and ran to catch up.

**At School**

"Okay class. This is our new student that has just moved here from America." The teacher announced.

"Hi, I'm Seline Tayraie." I said.

"You can sit, um, I guess you have to sit by Bakura." The teacher said and pointed to Bakura.

"'Kay." I said and went to sit by him. "Shut-up Bakura." I hissed under my breath.

"Okay, okay." Bakura said and stopped laughing

**At Lunch **

"This food looks disgusting! How can you eat it?" I asked, while deciding whether or not to eat this food.

"It's this or starve." Honda replied.

"Oh look. Kaiba's coming. What should we do this time?" Joey asked.

"I have an idea." I whispered and stuck out my foot just as Seto was walking by.

He tripped (again) and we all cracked up (again). (A.N. I really don't like him.)

"Do you have to trip me?" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Mm-hm." I said, still laughing. "Excuse me!" I said hurriedly. I ran off to the girls' bathroom and locked myself in a stall just before having a coughing attack.

After every cough, my clothes, or my shoes, or my hair would change.

When I finally stopped coughing, I changed myself back to what I was wearing before the attack and went back to the table.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just didn't want everyone seeing my magic going haywire in front of them." I whispered.

"Oh." Was all Yugi said.

**After School**

"Okay guys, me and Serenity gotta go home right away." Joey said.

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach while Serenity said, "Bye Malik." And gave him a hug. (A.N. they are dating.)

After they left, I said, "Uh, guys. Where am I gonna stay?"

"Well, you can't stay at my place. No room." Yugi said.

"Same here, but my mom and dad would say no." Anzu said apologizing.

"No offense Malik, but I'm sorta afraid of your sister." I said.

"That's okay, I am too." Malik said smiling.

"Mine's the same as Anzu's. My dad would say no." Duke said.

"That's okay dicedude." I said. "Seto, I'm not staying at your place. Heh, not with you there."

"Whatever." Seto said, rolling his eyes.

"Can't stay at my place. My mom would flip." Honda said.

"Well, can I stay at your place Ryou?" I asked, my eyes big and watery.

"Yes, we wouldn't leave you out on the streets." Ryou said smiling.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Fine. Let's go then." Bakura said.

* * *

Seline-I hope you liked my first chapter! Please review! Right Alanna?

Alanna-(eyeing metal bar in Seline's hands.) Yeah, please review.


	2. Dinner

**That's Life**

**Chapter 2**

Seline-I would love to thank my lovery reviewers! Thank you, thank you!

Alanna-Um, can I say the disclaimer now?

Seline-Yes.

Alanna-Um, duh. Seline doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Hey Ryou, do you want me to help you in the kitchen?" I yelled.

"Sure! Come on in." Ryou yelled back.

"Ryou! I'm hungry! Do I have to help you in the kitchen again so we can eat before 7?" Bakura shouted, walking slowly down the stairs.

"Yes, you can help!" Ryou yelled.

"Yes! I made it to the bottom of the stairs!" Bakura shouted. "Okay Ryou, I'm coming." Bakura said in his normal voice. "WHOA! Ouch." (He tripped.)

"Hey Ryou. What **are** we eating for dinner?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. Bakura, what do you want to eat?" Ryou asked.

"Steak, and corn, and potatoes." Bakura said immediately.

"'Kay. Seline, you get the grill thing out from the cupboard. Bakura, you get 2 pots. I'll go get the steak, potatoes, and bag of corn." Ryou commanded.

"Yes sir!" I said, saluting.

Bakura pointed to the cupboard where the grill thing was and went to go get thee pots.

I walked over to the cupboard where the grill thing was and pulled it out.

"Omigosh!" I shouted as everything that was in the cupboard fell out. I knelt on the ground to pick the stuff up and Bakura came over to help.

"What was that noise!" Ryou shouted while coming up the stairs. (the freezer's in the basement.)

"Oh I pulled out the grill thing and everything fell out." I told Ryou. To Bakura I said, "Here, let me." And I pointed and everything flew into the cupboard neatly.

"Cool." Bakura said as he coughed. "I think I'm catching your cold."

"Sorry." I said apologetically and sneezed. Once again, my clothes changed from a tank top and shorts to cargo jeans and a big blue shirt. "Great." I muttered, changing my shirt back to a tank, leaving the pants.

When dinner was finally done, we ate.

"Ryou, you are such a good cook!" I complimented.

"Thanks." Ryou mumbled and blushed.

"Ryou, stop blushing! I'm going to bed." Bakura said yawning. He got up and left, going up the stairs.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"The couch. There is no where else to sleep." Ryou told me."

"'Night Ryou." I said changing into a sports bra and pajama bottoms.

"'Night Seline." Ryou said as he went upstairs.

* * *

Seline-I know this chapter is useless, but I need it for the next chapter. Review please, and no flames! They scare me. ;;

Alanna-Bye!


	3. What Are We Going To Do Today?

**That's Life**

**Chapter 3**

Seline-Yea! New chapter! Anyway, GO REVIEWERS! Thank you. Now say the disclaimer Alanna.

Alanna-Seline doesn't own Yu-Gi –Oh. Get used to it!

Seline-Heh.

* * *

'Where am I?' I wondered, looking at the swirling black mist.

'You're with me.' A form said coming out of the mist.

'Ba... Bakura?' I gasped.

'I need you Seline.' He said. He came closer and closer. His hands lifted up my chin so I looked directly into his eyes. They were full of, was that love?

He came closer still, till we were almost nose to nose. Bakura tilted my head back a little more and gave me a full blown kiss!

"OMIGOSH!" I yelled, waking up.

"Is everything okay?" Ryou asked from the kitchen.

My reply was another coughing attack, but worse than the last one.

"Jeez. Here, take this medicine." Ryou said and handed me a little cup thing full.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, downing the medicine.

CRASH! THUMP! BANG!

"Holy crap!" I shouted, looking around wildly.

"Not again! Seline, could you take care of him?" Ryou asked.

I was already over at the bottom of the steps picking Bakura up while he coughed.

"Strip to your boxers." I told Bakura bluntly. He blanched as I turned to Ryou and asked, "Where's your medi-kit?"

"In the top drawer of the dresser by the stairs." Ryou called.

I found the medi-kit and knelt by Bakura. I got out the bruise salve, or whatever you call it, and rubbed it on the bruises on his legs.

"You can put back on your pants." I told Bakura while rubbing salve on the bruises on his cheeks. I got every bruise on his torso and told him to lean forward. (He was sitting on the couch.)

I got behind the couch and started rubbing salve on his back when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I yelled to the door. To Bakura I said, "What are we going to do with you Kura-kun?"

"KURA-KUN!" Atemu yelled and started cracking up. "Got yourself a girlfriend to rub your back thief?"

I jumped up and with little lightning bolts in my hands, I pointed to Atemu and then the chair fiercely.

He flew over to the chair and slammed into it. Chains and ropes flew up and tied him to the chair. (A.N. don't kill me Atemu fans! PLEASE!)

"Hey! You can't do that to-" Yugi started but never got to finish 'cuz I did the same thing to him as I did to Atemu. (A.N. don't kill me Yugi fans! PLEASE!)

"Obviously, I can." I told Yugi coldly. I turned to Atemu and glared at him.

"Just because you see something, doesn't mean it's correct! I was rubbing salve on his back because he fell down the stairs again! Don't you dare laugh! You probably fell down stairs too! Don't jump to conclusions! Got it!" I said in a soft, deadly voice, my eyes not blue, but red and had little flames in them.

Atemu nodded, his crimson eyes wide with fear and shock. I let him go and he scurried back to the group.

I turned to Yugi, but I was calmer and my eyes were slowly turning back to blue.

"You know, you don't always have to protect Atemu. I mean, yeah, if it's a life or death situation, then you should protect him. But I am not a murderer! Understand?" I asked, my eyes nearly all blue.

"Mm-hm." Yugi mumbled.

I let him go and turned around, my eyes all blue. "Let's go eat breakfast! Oh, and Bakura, I'm done." I said rubbing a little more salve on his cheek. I bounded into the kitchen to set the table.

"Yeah," everyone said, trying to forget what had happened.

After we had finished eating, everyone had pretty much forgotten what had happened, especially when a bright light appeared outside.

"Let's go and see what it is. Ryou suggested.

When we got outside, Anzu asked, "Who is that?"

"I don't care." Seto snorted. (The only reason why he was there is because he likes Ryou's food.

"A...Alanna!" I cried out and picked her up. "Open the door!" I snapped at Honda.

"Jeez." Honda said as he opened the door. I hurried inside and set Alanna on the couch. I pointed at Alanna and she looked exactly like me.

"What? Where?" Alanna questioned me as she sat up.

"You are in the Yu-Gi-Oh realm thingy." I told her.

"You mean that T.V. show thingy that you watch and the books you read?" Alanna asked to be sure.

"Uh-huh. And don't you dare pass out again!" I warned her.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY YESTERDAY AND YOU WERE HERE?" Alanna yelled.

"Yes. Also we have 2 problems. We have no way to get back to our realm yet and Ryou-chan have no where to sleep." I told her. "Wait. Seto Kaiba, get your butt over here." I said.

"What do you want?" Seto grumbled.

"Can Alanna sleep at your house please? My Hikari has no where else to sleep." I asked, trying to be polite.

"HIKARI?" Atemu, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik yelled.

"Yes, she is my Hikari. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"No." they all said in unison.

"Good. Now, Seto, what's your answer?" I demanded to know.

"Fine," Seto said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do today?" Duke asked.

* * *

Seline-You're going to have to wait and see what we do! Anyway-

Alana-Please review!

Seline-If you do, I'll give you brownies!


	4. Muesum Expedition

**That's Life**

**Ch.4**

Seline-Here's your brownies! I also forgot to tell you that Monday was the last day of school. Sorry if you think that is weird, but sometimes, that happens at our school. Hey Alanna, you can say the disclaimer now.

Alanna-Um, people same as last time. Seline does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Why don't we let Seline and Alanna choose?" Malik suggested.

"Go ahead guys." Serenity encouraged.

"Well, I know you guys have probably already been there like a thousand times, but could we go to the Domino City Museum?" I asked, covering a cough barely.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Let's go guys!" Anzu said and started out the door. Then we walked over to the museum.

**At the museum**

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "This tablet rox!"

"Look at all of these intricate designs." Alanna said softly.

"I wish my name was in there." Atemu said wistfully.

"I do too, but wouldn't it like, destroy all that happened. I mean, if you knew your name you would have know all your memories and Zorc wouldn't have come out again and you probably wouldn't know any of these people except for Bakura." I said to him. "If you want, I _could_ put your name in there, but I don't know what would happen. I mean, you do know that time is a cornucopia of disturbing concept." Once I finished talking I had to hold my breath to keep from coughing because I talked so long.

"Wow, where'd you get all that?" He asked.

"Umm, dunno. I could put your name on a piece of paper and make it so no one could open the case so people could see it though." I told him.

"Really, cool!" He exclaimed, looking extremely happy. I drew in a line a bird, a rock and a lamb chop together, another bird and then a bigger bird. (A.N. I'm just using what Joey said in the TV series because I don't exactly know what the symbols are, so don't laugh pleaz.) I unlocked it with magic and glued the piece of paper there. I relocked it and smiled.

"Done." I said feeling pleased with myself.

"Wicked job!" Atemu said and gave me a hug. He then blushed, muttered a sorry and ran off!

"Come on guys, let's go find him." I sighed and ran off after him with everyone else in my wake.

**Outside**

"Atemu!" Yugi called nervously.

"I hope he didn't trip." I whispered to Anzu, who was crying.

"Hey guys, I think I know why he ran off." Serenity said quietly.

"Why? Is it because Atemu likes Anzu? Oops, I said that out loud, didn't I?" I said quickly.

"He actually likes me! Awesome!" Anzu said.

"Uh-huh." Serenity said going back to Malik.

Once Anzu was calm again, we resumed our search for Atemu. "Atemu, where are you?" Anzu called.

"Over here." We heard him call from behind the bushes.

"Well get up and out from there." Joey told him.

"I can't." Atemu said quietly.

"Why not?" asked Malik.

"Because I tripped going down the stairs and got stuck in this bush. I also think I broke my ankle." He told us.

"You thought it was funny when I fell down the stairs. Do you like falling?" Bakura asked, trying not to laugh because I was glaring at him

I sighed. "Honda, could you get him out of there" This time I couldn't hold back a cough. I sighed. All that had changed was my fingernail polish.

"Sure," Honda said and went behind the bush. When he emerged, Atemu was leaning on his right shoulder. Ryou and Serenity paled from looking at his ankle. Alanna and I swallowed.

"Are you sure you just fell?" Joey asked. Atemu nodded.

"Well, bring him here. All of you come here and join hands with someone. It'll only take about 10 seconds." I said. Everyone went into a circle. They joined hands. (Yes, even Seto.) Instead on snapping my fingers, I muttered an incantation and we were back at Ryou's house. "Put him on the couch." I snapped.

Once Atemu was lying on the couch I was about to flick my wrist before Alanna started to say, "You shouldn't-"

I cut her off with a shush. I flicked my wrist and Atemu's wrist went back in order. He groaned. "Be quiet." I told him and pointed at his ankle. A splint/cast formed around his ankle. "It'll heal faster now because I put magic in it. It'll be good in about 3 days. Then you'll be able to walk again." My face was a little ashen. I then pointed to Atemu and Yugi and they were at home. "Anyone else want to go home?" I asked.

"Do you want to play Dice Duel Monsters?" Duke asked Honda.

"Sure," He said and they were gone. I pointed some more and everyone else went to their proper homes.

Bakura coughed. "I think I'm catching your cold." Bakura told me and started coughing some more. Unwillingly, I joined right in, all of my coughs that I held in that day bursting out.

When I stopped coughing, I warned Ryou and Bakura. "I used way too much magic today. That's what Alanna was trying to tell me. When I'm sick and I use too much magic I get really sick or pass out. So I'm sorry if I do and it doesn't help you." I said that with the last will I had with me before collapsing.

Seline-Cookies for those people who review and those of you who tune in for the next chapter! Please review.

Alanna-Sure. Go wild with reviewing. Bye.


	5. I don't know?

**That's Life**

**Chapter 5**

Seline-Yea for reviewers! H…hey Alanna, ummmm, do you have anymore sugar?

Alanna-You got into the sugar again! Oh nooo!

Seline-Mm-hmm. I love sugar!

Alanna-Sure. Anyhow, Seline doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sorry.

* * *

"AAAACCHHHOOOOOOO!" I sneezed. (That woke me up.)

"So, you're alive. Jeez, I thought you died when you passed out last night! You looked like you were dead! Bakura panicked and started coughing like he was going to die." Ryou said.

"Right." I mumbled. I _felt_ like I was going to die. My throat was _killing_ me! "Did Bakura 'n' all them already go to school for last day?" I asked.

"Bakura didn't. The teacher probably thinks he skipped. I've got a question for you though. Do you know why a lot of stuff like the TV and the radio was going haywire?"

"Uh, sorry. That's what happens when I pass out. I've only passed out three times. This would make it four. Sometimes I wish that wouldn't happen, but no one's perfect, and you can't stop or do everything." I sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower, so don't run the water, 'kay?" I said, starting upstairs.

"Fine, just don't run into Bakura on your way out." Ryou warned me.

I finally got out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs. I saw Bakura coming out of his room. I lifted my foot to go down the stairs, and Bakura tripped over my heel! Bakura landed on to of me, which knocked out my breath. I shoved him off me and gasped, coughing, trying to get air. When I got my breath back I muttered, "Baka tomb robber." I sat down on the couch and told Bakura to leave me alone.

"Fine," He muttered and sat down on the other end of the couch.

Soon, we fell asleep.

**Bakura's POV**

Waking up slightly, I felt something rest on my leg. I looked down and my mouth dropped open. Seline was resting her head on leg, using it as a pillow!

'She looks so peaceful.' I thought. 'WAIT! This isn't supposed to happen!' I jumped up and Seline bounced up, landed on the couch, and bounced back up again.

"Wazgoinon?" Seline asked tiredly.

"Nothing," I told her, "Go back to sleep."

"'Kay." She said and rolled over.

'I'm hungry!' I realized. I then went into the kitchen for something to eat. I ate and went back to the couch. Seline was nestled in her corner of the couch, looking beautiful. Her hair flowed over her face, and her face nearly angelic. 'She looks so, so perfect.' I sighed. 'Man, I have gotta stop thinking those thoughts!' I thought as I settled down on the couch. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Seline beginning to smile.

Click. Creak. Click. Snap.

Slightly conscious, I noticed the door opening and closing.

"They look so cute together!" I heard a girl squeal.

"Shhh! I put Seline there. Don't tell Bakura if he gets up. I think he likes her." I heard Ryou say. It was then I became aware of what was resting on my shoulder.

My eyes snapped open and looked down. I gasped. I jumped up again and whirled around. I grabbed Seline just before she hit the couch and laid her down gently. I stroked her cheek. She smiled. I then turned around and glared at Ryou.

"HELP ME!" Ryou yelped as he dived into the small crowd of people in front of the door.

"Out of my way!" I snarled. They immediately stepped aside to show a cowering Ryou. "You have to butt into my life didn't you?"

"Umm, actually, it was the other way around." Ryou protested. "Okay, okay, I shouldn't have butted in." Ryou said hastily.

"Yeah, so what if I like Seline! No one else needs to know that!" I practically yelled.

"Umm, now all they do." Ryou pointed.

"Oh, if you tell Seline any of this, I'll send you to the shadow realm." I said evilly. Everyone nodded. (, sweat drop. Heh.)

Then there was a noise from behind us. We all whirled around.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Seline asked.

"Ummmm. No reason." Malik said.

Seline smiled and asked, "Is school out already?" She looked at the clock. "Oh! It's already 3:30!" Serenity nodded. "Good. Well, no that I'm up and you guys are here, I can actually do some stuff! Atemu, come here." Seline ordered. Atemu hobbled over to the couch on his conjured crutches.

I looked at Alanna. She looked worried. I looked back at Seline and registered why she was worried. Seline had bags under her eyes and looked as if she'd break or collapse if she stood up. I knew we wouldn't be able to stop her from using magic. She was way too stubborn. I sighed. 'She best not collapse again.' I thought.

**Seline's POV**

I used a little of the magic I had gained back from when I was asleep and looked at Atemu's leg.

"You'll be fine by tomorrow. Cough, cough. Sorry guys, I won't be able to go anywhere today. Umm, I'm gonna transport you guys to Yugi's place because I need to talk to Alanna." I said.

"Sure," Anzu said speaking for everyone. I pointed and they were gone.

"Okay. Harsh facts first. I've been using too much magic again." I smiled apologetically. "But, on the plus side, Seto really likes you. And you like him, so you guys should go out. Now, I know I'm gonna pass out if I transport them back, but I don't feel well enough to walk over there, so it's gotta be the worst choice. Tell them sorry if I caused trouble." I pointed before Alanna could say anything and they were back again.

"Seline, you don't look to well." Bakura started concerned. (A.N. While at Yugi's house, he told them his concerns.)

"I know. But…" I said and passed out on the couch.

* * *

Alanna- If it seems weird, it's because Seline wrote it late at night. Please review for Seline! 


	6. Chapter 6

**That's Life**

**Ch6**

Seline-I'm really, really tired. yawn 'Kay Alanna, go ahead and say the disclaimer.

Alanna-Seline will never own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?" 

"I dunno. I hope so."

"Me too."

I was hearing snatches of conversation as I slipped in and out of consciousness. I groaned. My eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, your alright!" Alanna cried out as she hugged me.

"Hey," I started to say but was muffled by hugs of everyone except Seto, (duh) Honda, Joey, and Duke. "Um, guys, could you let me breathe?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Anzu exclaimed.

"How are you feeling? You've been asleep for three days." Seto said.

"THREE DAYS!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh. Don't tease her. It's been about three hours." Yugi told me.

"Seline, everything was going haywire. Again." Ryou said.

"Sorry if I scared anyone. I didn't _want _to pass out. I just didn't have a choice." I said apologetically. I shifted. "Ow!" I cried out. "That hurt!"

"You fell on your arm." Bakura said. "I tried to catch you, but it didn't work."

"Well, thanks for trying." I sat up. "So," I looked around. "We're still at Ryou's house, right?" I asked.

"Yup." Joey said. "Are you hungry? I am." I giggled at that.

"A little. I'm gonna walk around a bit." I said. I stood up, wobbled a little, and walked around.

"You **_are _**better though, aren't you?" Alanna asked me anxiously.

"Yes, I am." I said. She looked at me. "Okay, okay, I swear I won't use any magic for a while."

"Two hours in the least! That's what happens when you use your magic too much and when you're sick too!" Alanna snapped.

"I'm sorry." I said ashamed. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Oh, I know you didn't. I was just worried about you." Alanna said a little guilty for snapping.

"I think we should go home now, Alanna." Seto said.

"Okay," Alanna nodded. "Bye everyone."

"Later." I said. Seto took her hand and they left. My mouth dropped open. "She **_actually _**listened to me! Scary."

"That was your doing?" Atemu asked.

"Sorta kinda. I told her she should go out with him. I knew she liked him!"

"I think the rest of us should go home." Malik said.

"Okay. Bye Seline, see you later." Anzu said and she, Yugi, and Atemu left, followed by everyone except Bakura, Ryou, and me.

* * *

Seline-I hoped you liked my chapter. Sucky ending, I know, but too bad! Pleaz review! 

Alanna-Why?

Seline-Because I've got a metal bar and cookies! Chocolate chips for those who review!


	7. Chapter 7

**That's Life**

**Chapter 7**

Seline-Here's the cookies for reviewers!Hands out cookies.

Alanna-Can we start this fic now!

Seline-One second. Okay, I have a Millennium Item (even though it's not real.) and you will be hearing about it in this fic. Now say the disclaimer and this accursed fic can start.

Alanna-Seline has never owned and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Okay guys. I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep on the couch, so I'm going into my soul room." I told Ryou once I had eaten the dinner I missed. 

"You have a soul room too!" Bakura asked shocked. "You have a Millennium Item!"

"Yeah, my Millennium Knife." I bent down and got it out from the strap on my leg. Bakura and Ryou gaped at me. "Sorry, slightly paranoid here." I told them with a grin.

"Okay, well I'm going into my soul room tonight too. Night." Bakura said and phased into the Ring.

I waved and disappeared into the Knife.

Ryou smiled and pushed the Knife and the Ring closer together.

**Inside the Ring**

**Bakura's POV**

(A.N. Just so you know, in the soul room, there is like a pool of shadow magic that can show you things.)

'Show me Seline.' I thought, looking at the dark pool. Seline appeared doing whatever it was she was doing. At that moment she was settling down on a giant fluffy blue chair. She picked up a picture with a heart on it. The center was blank.

She looked up sharply and glared straight ahead. At me. She clicked her finger and suddenly the pool rippled. I was staring at myself with Seline over my shoulder.

"I have been feeling a presence watching me since I moved in here. This house I mean." She sat cross-legged next to me. Seline looked at me. "I had no idea it was you. So answer me. Why were you spying on me?" She asked that last part coldly. I flinched.

"I was umm, umm, I was spying on you because…because I like you!" I blurted that last part like a little kid. I blushed and turned away.

"Really?" Seline asked, but she didn't sound mad. She sounded different. Almost…hopeful.

I turned back. Seline had a slightly hopeful look on her face, yet one that was fearful, or was that hesitant?

"Yes. I really like you." I told her again.

**Seline's POV**

My eyes widened. I said softly, "Just so you know, I liked you best in thYu-Gi-Oh series. You are my favorite character."

"I am! But I thought no-one liked the bad guys!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Alanna likes Seto." I said with a smile. "Besides, you can't be **_all_** bad."

"I'm glad you like me." Bakura said hesitantly. "Umm, what was that picture for?"

"Well, it's to put my boyfriend in it. I never really had one, but now I sorta do, don't I?" I conjured the picture. "See now your in it. I kind of bewitched it so when I get a boyfriend, his picture appears."

"Wow." Bakura said. He grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he looked at me. We kissed for a long time.

* * *

Seline-Sorry guys if you don't like the ending. Oh well. Please review. 

Alanna-Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**That's Life**

**Chapter 8**

Seline-HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!

Alanna-Sorry about that. She's really hyper because she just ate a lot of sugar, so if you readers think this chapter is a little weird, that's why.

Seline-YES! CHAPTER 8! breathes in and out quickly Hey Alanna, say the disclaimer.

Alanna-Seline doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do I have to say it?

* * *

"Bye Kura-kun." I said. 

"Bye." Bakura answered.

I clicked my fingers and was back in the Millennium Knife. I clicked my fingers and there was a bed. I crawled into it and soon fell asleep.

**Bakura's POV**

'She really is pretty. She acts like she doesn't know it. I wonder if guys at school and her school stare at her. Hey, just a minute. If she could go into my soul room, I wonder if I could go into hers. I'm gonna try it.' I decided in my mind. I wished/thought really hard and I was next to Seline's bed! I brushed her black hair back from her face. She smiled and turned onto her side. I disappeared and reappeared in my own soul room. I sighed and was soon asleep.

**Seline's POV**

"Is it morning already?" I wondered looking at the little light that comes through the tiny hole in the Eye of the Knife.

I got dressed and phased out of the Knife only to find someone's face in front of mine! I sat down on the table hard, making sure a hit a certain part of the Knife. The Knife flew up in the air. I caught it and was ready to strike.

"What, you want to kill me already?" Bakura asked laughingly.

"No," I mumbled. "I just didn't know it was you." I stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Ryou?" I began. "Can I umm, where are you?"

Bakura came into the kitchen and swiped a note off the counter. "It says, 'Guys, I went to the store to get some milk. Don't break anything!' Like I would break anything!" Bakura said indignantly.

"Yes you would." I told him. "Well, we should relax until he gets back."

"Okay!" Bakura grinned mischievously, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the living room where we sat on the couch.

"Let's watch some TV." I said nervously. I found the remote and turned the TV on.

Bakura put his arm around my shoulder and I scooted a little closer to him. Soon I was leaning my head against his body, my heart pounding. 'Am I gonna get my first kiss?' I wondered. I smiled. 'I mean outside the Item. Should I kiss him?' I panicked. I looked up and found Bakura looking at me.

Bakura tilted my head up just a little like in my dream and gave me a kiss. He stopped. "Sorry," He muttered and turned his head away.

"Don't be," I said. He looked back at me. I grasped the cuff of his shirt and kissed him. At first he seemed a little surprise but soon gave in. He put his hand behind my head. I released his shirt and put my arms around his neck. That was when Ryou came home.

"Knock, knock. Hey you guys, get a room." Ryou said staring at us.

"Oh! You're home!" I said shocked.

"Yeah," Ryou said with a smirk. "It seems you guys did get together, Bakura."

"You mean you wanted to get together!" I exclaimed.

"Since I first saw you." Bakura said blushing.

"So you mean we could've been together for, umm, umm. Let me count. One, two, three, four, five days!"

"Whoa." Was all Bakura could say. That was when an idea struck me. I have no idea why, it just did.

"Ryou-chan, can we have a sleepover!" I asked, my eyes huge and pleading.

"Sure." Ryou replied.

"Yeah! I'll go invite people!" I yelled and with that I went to go call people.

* * *

Seline-Yea! A sleepover! I thought of it last night. smirks 

Alanna-sarcastically Good for you.

Seline-Watch your mouth! gets metal bar

Alanna-Eep!in a small voice Please review?

Seline-Very good. Please review everyone!


End file.
